1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mixing valve of an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, having a flap arranged in an intake duct and having a flap arranged in an exhaust-gas recirculation duct, wherein the intake duct and the exhaust-gas recirculation duct issue into a common collecting duct, and having a drive device for driving the flaps.
2. Related Art
Mixing valves of this type are commonly used in exhaust-gas recirculation systems of internal combustion engines of modern motor vehicles, and are known from practice. The movements of the intake flap and of the exhaust flap are controlled such that the exhaust flap, proceeding from the first position, opens linearly with an actuation signal of the drive device. The intake flap however initially pauses in the first position and is closed only above a designated actuation signal.
The flaps of the known mixing valves have a spacing corresponding at least to the diameter of the larger of the flaps. A collision of the flaps is prevented in this way. The different drives of the flaps require a large structural space, which is, however, often not available.